This invention relates to a large-caliber weapon which has a barrel provided with a breech ring, a breechblock shiftably received therein, as well as a barrel recuperator.
In large-caliber weapons the recuperating motion effected by the barrel recuperator is often also used for opening the breechblock by means of an opener cam, for ejecting the empty propellant case, for arming the firing pin and for again closing the breechblock as soon as a new cartridge has been introduced into the barrel. The barrel recuperator and the breechblock are operatively coupled to one another for performing these functions.
It is a disadvantage of the above-outlined weapons that among others, due to the interconnection between the barrel recuperator, the breech ring and the breechblock by the opener cam, powerful shocks are generated which lead to vibrations and may adversely affect the dispersion pattern of the weapon.